


【伞学院】【64】Anchor (1)

by hitreee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), tua, 伞学院
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitreee/pseuds/hitreee
Summary: 简中伞学院的粮也太少了吧，按理说64不该是美帝吗为何也这么少qwq只能自己产粮自己恰了qwq
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 8





	【伞学院】【64】Anchor (1)

**Author's Note:**

> “死亡也没那么可怕……更多的是可惜吧。”

1.

在身体逐渐消散时，Ben又看见了那道白光。

“到这来，”白光中传来一道慢吞吞、粗犷的声音。“你属于这边。”

像上次一样，这道柔和纯净的白光让他不舒服。但这次没有Klaus了，他好像别无选择。

“快过来。不要犹豫了。”那道白光滚动起来，不耐烦地督促。

“嘿，我都死了，”Ben耸了耸肩，“轻松点伙计，好吗，我也无处可逃了。”

他总算全身心放松了下来。这几乎是他人生中的第一次。

他终于不用担心5号一直碎碎念的世界末日——上帝，要拯救世界两次可不是什么轻松的活；Vanya从小被父亲搞成一团糟的大脑也终于正常了；更不用说Klaus，那个酒鬼，瘾君子，不让人省心的“哥哥”，他长期以来的负担，要是以后没人看着他怎么办呢？

Klaus。

单单是想起这个名字，Ben就觉得有些头疼了。

过去的一切历历在目：Klaus躺在稻草堆里酩酊大醉，Klaus站在圣坛上一脸磕嗨了的样子前言不搭后语地传教；Klaus在酒吧酩酊大醉；醉酒后的Klaus惹恼了一个极度恐同的红脖子，被狠狠地揍了一拳倒在地上；Klaus在小巷里嗑药；Klaus躺在自己的呕吐物里……

而每一幕里的自己，不是在苦苦劝告，就是在任劳任怨地为他收拾狼藉。Ben可以清晰地看见自己脸上增多了愁出来的皱纹……

噢，等等。

他真的看见这些画面了。

过去的一幕幕排着队在空气中看不见的投屏上展示着，这些画面过于真实了，他几乎可以触碰到这画面、画面中的人。其中一幕里Klaus那该死的水汪汪的大眼睛正隔着屏幕望着他，Ben鬼使神差地伸出手去，结果不受控制地被画面连手带人吸了进去。

蓝光大闪，消散后，原地连个鬼影都没了。

“Oh,nonononono……Not this shit again???”

白光后知后觉懊恼地骂了一句，“这个人类就存心让我扣工资的是吗？”

“现在的人类对天堂公务员真是毫无敬畏之心，毫无敬畏心！”

2.

……噢，我后悔了。

Ben从时空螺旋中被抛出来，肠胃打成一团死结，反胃感让他想把自己整个人都吐出来。

这就是5号每次穿越的感觉吗？他感慨。他也太不容易了。

这会儿仍在FBI总部，身后的Vanya像个疯狂闪烁的超新星，一闪一闪的蓝光把地上躺着的三个人照得看上去就像三具冰冷的尸体。

Klaus还有些意识。

他艰难地睁着眼睛，眼睛里泛着水光，乞求地看着Ben。

一如过去，他需要自己的帮助。

或许是因为自己已经死了，或许是因为知道末日不会发生，或许因为知道这次是最后一次了。

Ben轻松地冲着Klaus笑了笑：“交给我了，你这一无是处的麻烦精。”

Klaus也不合时宜地挑起眉，露出一个感动的表情，无声地：“awwww~”

Ben本来想跟他好好道个别，却还是无可奈何地一边摇头，一边转身向关着Vanya的屋子里走去。

3.

可一切还没结束。

又是眩晕和极度的反胃之后，他没回到白光的面前，而是回到了Klaus那群疯狂信徒的大豪宅里。

Klaus不在他身边，他一时也不知道这是什么时间点。

“Klaus？你在吗？”

Ben在走廊上一间一间房间敲门。

他过去实在看不下去Klaus对那群可怜的羔羊的洗脑，每当Klaus回到这“疯狂圣殿”时，他总会想方设法地离那家伙远一些，坚决不看不听不想不跟Klaus同流合污。

但是这会儿他总要找到他，是吧？Ben在心里对自己说。

他需要知道时间，需要搞明白自己怎么还没死，而是一直在该死地时空穿梭。

而且……如果这是最后的时刻，他还没跟Klaus好好道别呢。不用借他人之口，面对面的道别。

终于，Ben到了一间屋子外。

房间门口跪着一排又一排的信徒，他们满脸狂热地念叨着Klaus编出来的什么狗屁经书，脖子上还挂着一串又一串的花环。

他紧皱着眉头嫌弃地从人群中穿过，再穿门而入：“嘿Klaus听着，现在我们得……喔喔喔喔你们在干什么？？？”

房间各处点燃着鼠尾草还是别的什么的熏香，烟雾弥漫，房间的正中间是一架巨大的性爱秋千，Klaus，和Keechie还有Jill，正在用一个糟糕扭曲的姿势缠在一起。

Ben想起来了。

该死的……悬浮式延伸型四部结合。

“Oh god Klaus!!!!!”

Ben扭过头，一手挡着眼前的景象，"YOU FILTHY BASTARD!!!!"

至于Jill。

他心中那个眼睛摄人心魄的女生已经一去不复返了，在他心里碎得不能更碎。

“啊……你来了~”

Klaus的声音轻浮又带着些许破碎感，伴随着不知道哪里的肉体碰撞的声音一颤一颤的：“你~要一起吗？”

他无意识地看了过去，正好撞进Klaus的眼神里。

那棕色的，含着水光的，纤细脆弱的……摄人心魄的眼睛。

Ben在原地怔怔地盯着Klaus的双眼，然后一言不发地穿墙而出。

4.

Ben跨越了这道墙，却到了新的时空点，反胃感和眩晕好些了，但“亲眼撞见了自己兄弟性爱现场”的震撼还没有消除。

“Hey buddy，你在想什么呢？”Klaus自然地从后边儿想搭上他的肩，Ben一下被吓到了，猛地跳了开来，Klaus没了支撑，狠狠地摔在了地上，懒洋洋地，干脆直接躺在地上，翻过身，问道：“你受什么刺激了？”

这是Klaus。躺着的Klaus。慵懒伸着身子的Klaus。声音轻浮的Klaus。永远含着水光的棕色大眼睛。

Ben死盯着躺在地上的Klaus，一言不发。

什么时间点什么死亡什么白光……这些优先权更重的事这会儿都抛于脑后了。

他一直知道Klaus爱乱搞，对此他无可奈何，每次他都会很自觉地离开，给Klaus留私人空间……可自从上次撞见了之后，一切一切都不同了。

他甚至很难说清楚是哪里不一样。

是那颤巍巍的长长睫毛吗？是那薄薄的性感嘴唇吗？是那双纤细灵活……功能繁多的手指？

还是……那双真的，很漂亮的，棕色大眼睛？

Ben从来不知道自己对眼睛还有什么奇怪的癖好。

“嘿，嘿，嘿！”Klaus从地上挣扎着起来了，那双大眼睛离Ben不能更近。“说真的，你还好吗？怎么怪怪的？”

眼睛，眼睛。这家伙的眼睛为什么总是含着泪水？

“噢不……”Klaus用充满同情的眼神看着他：“你流鼻血了。这真是第一次见。”

哦吼。

Ben在心里想。

完蛋了，brotherhood不该这样。

5.

这次他待了很长一段时间。

他们还是在疯狂圣殿里，只是所有信徒都出门拉拢新人了，空旷的豪宅里只有他和Klaus两个人。

Klaus重新酗酒，天天躺在泳池的充气垫上傻乐。放在过去，Ben会苦口婆心地劝他重新戒酒，不要再糟蹋生活了；现在，他有他自己该发愁的东西。

Ben不想死。

他不确定自己做了什么导致的时空穿梭，而且很显然，时间越穿越早了；他倒不是害怕时空穿越，更担心的是，某天自己做了什么，“啪”地一下，毫无预警地就死了。

但另一方面，他又有些隐隐的预感——时候还没到。

这预感太虚无缥缈，毫不可靠。Ben可不打算完全依赖于它。

他花了一些日子把自己关在豪宅的某个奢华的房间里，做些小小的尝试：自己的触手超能力——正常；鬼魂的状态——正常；废了好大劲学5号时空穿梭——失败。

好的。看来只能依赖上帝了。

Klaus自己喝了一天酒后，实在无聊，跑来找Ben了。

“嘿，”他醉醺醺地过来，夸张地伸开双手想给Ben一个拥抱，像是好久不见一样。“你躲在这儿干嘛呢？”

Ben埋在好几个厚厚的枕头垫里，有气无力：“……没什么。”

“不不不，你得告诉我，”Klaus把自己重重摔进枕头堆，醉醺醺地凑到Ben的脸边，戳着他的鼻子：“你没拿你那堆又臭又长的清教徒的戒规来教训我，发生了什么？”

“……你躺在水里一整天也没想起来漱个口洗个澡吗！”Ben被熏得忍无可忍地把他的脸往一旁的枕头里按去，“还有看在上帝的份上，清教徒不是苦行僧，你要是在外边儿说这话，我发誓，你一定会被烧死的！”

Klaus闷闷的笑声从枕头里传来，接着就是一声长长的舒服的喟叹。

“我还是喜欢你这样对我，”他一边说一边慵懒地转过身子，迷离地看向Ben，“再多骂些吧。”

“……你真的有病。”Ben难以理解地看着他，“回到2019年后去好好看一次心理医生，行吗？”

“Blahblahblah，我好得很，”他支起身子，撑了几秒，又躺倒回去，“我好得很，是这个世界烂透了。我什么也改变不了，有时还让这个世界变糟的速度加快了。我只是需要……偶尔从现实里逃避一会儿。”

Ben安静下来了。

Klaus抬头看他，正好望进那双温柔的黑色眼睛。他正悲伤地看着自己。

“嘿，Klaus，听着，”Ben轻声说，“我们都一样，什么都改变不了，这没什么。”

他想起在不远的之前，FBI大楼里，Klaus害怕得缩成一团，浑身冷汗，却依然颤抖着一步一步地向被锁在门里的妹妹走去。

“……因为不管怎么逃避，我们总是不会放弃的。”

他们在一起拯救过世界。他被Klaus实体化，放肆地甩动着不可名状的触手把各处涌出来的特工一个一个扔掉，而Klaus就坚定地站在自己身后，支撑着自己，成为自己存在的基石。

他们第一次拯救世界失败了，可第二次成功了，不是吗？

Ben仔细地打量着Klaus的脸，第一次真正地意识到，未来对方的生命里将再也没有自己的位置了。

他召唤出来的鬼魂不会有自己的身影了。

他喝醉了酒躺在街上，自己不能把他抬起来、带回家、盖好被子安置好了。

以后他因为任性惹出来所有的乱子，也不会再有自己去帮忙收尾了。

Ben感受到一阵胃绞痛，痛得连带着心脏也一跳一跳地扯着疼。他死后这么多年来终于感受到这种彻骨的冷，就像Klaus总是嚷嚷的那样，就像世界上再也没有任何热源了。

可他依然温和地看着Klaus——Klaus的脸上总是有种孩童般残酷又稚气的天真——嘴上一字一句慢慢地说：“而无论如何，如果有什么是让世界变得更好的原因，你一定是其中之一。”


End file.
